Weekend Getaway
by Tori No Baka
Summary: Just a regular weekend trip to the beach, nothing out of the ordinary. XD NOT! Much HieiKurama goodness! UPDATED! [[FINNISHED!]] had to end it at ch 6. sorry guys u.u
1. Yusuke's Proposition

A/N: Hello! Me again, Haiku. Alright, this is the first yaoi fic I've ever writen, just so you know. I'm pretty sure its not gonna be that long.  
  
Oh, and I know that there is alot of fics where they all go to the beach, but, I thought, what's one more, right? Well, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and... *big puppy eyes* Review Please!!  
  
Disclaimer: *pouts* Dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters. Oh! I don't own Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream, but its my favorite. I DO own a carton of it in my freezer tho! ^.~  
  
~!WARNING!~ This fic is yoai, slash, shounen ai, what ever you wanna call it. That means male/male relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't wanna hafta deal with you flaming me just because YOU don't like this sort of thing. But there still are male/female relationships.  
  
'Means Thinking'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yusuke's Proposition~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama yawned widly, as he woke up. It was summer, none of that peskey school to deal with. He was glad. The thoughts of a soft summmer storm, the rain lightly pounding at his window, were the last reminants of his dream.  
  
Suddenly, he realized that the pounding was still there. Kurama looked up, startled, to find someone knocking at his door. Groaning, he slowly got up, walking over to it.   
  
"Hullo?" He asked grogily, opening the door. There stood Yusuke, looking rather annoyed.  
  
"You slept in. Every one's outside and waiting. Don't you remember? We're going to the beach today!" He reminded Kurama, scowling slightly. Kurama's eyes widened. Memory came back in a flood. Keiko's grandparents owned a house that had its own private strip of beach. All that beach front all to their selves and he had slept in?!   
  
He nodded. They were only going to be there for the weekend. Kurama was glad that he packed his bag last night. He looked up at Yusuke saying, "Alright, hold on. Lemme get dressed?" He asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded and walked back down the stares. Kurama sighed, leaning his head against his door. 'I must be really out of it...' He thought, still half asleep. He was slowly drifting back when the front door slamed, marking Yusuke's exit and startling him awake. Why did he have to get up this early! That had been such a good dream, and Hiei had looked soooo good in it.... 'Woah! None of that!' He told himself, rubbing his eyes and walking over to the closet.  
  
Outside, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and even Hiei were waiting. Hiei really didn't want to go, but finally caved in when Yukina sent him a pleading glance. But he wasn't standing with the others. Hiei was waiting by himself, leaning on Kurama's car. They were going to have to take two vehicles, he remembered. There wouldn't be enough room in Yusuke's car (A/N: Yusuke does have a car right? o.0;;) with all the bags and every one riding in it. So, everyone would ride in Yusuke's car, save for Kurama, who had to drive his own to bring the luggage. Hiei was originaly planning to go with Yukina, to make sure that the oaf kept his hands off her. But now he was having doubts. Hiei might be the type to stay alone, away from the group, but his red headed friend wasn't. And... It would be very crowded in Yusuke's car. With that, Hiei decided that he would ride with Kurama, instead of his sister.  
  
Kurama, back in the house, was walking down the stairs. He bade a quick farewell to his mother, then walked out the front door, bag in hand.   
  
"Fianally!" Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "You'll follow us?" He asked Kurama, as the reincarnated youko put his bag in his car. Kurama nodded, smiling, but a certain half fire demon could see through that smile. Kurama didn't want to make the long drive alone. It would take atleast four hours to get there, even with Yusuke's driving.   
  
"So, in my car, who'll be riding? Keiko of course. Only two other people can ride in my car, so it looks like Kuwabaka's with Kurama." Yusuke said, figuring that Hiei wouldn't want Kuwabara riding with his sister. But Hiei was shaking his head and getting in Kurama's car. He didn't feel he had the need to explain to the others his reason.   
  
Kurama shrugged, grinning. "Guess not," He said, getting into the car. Yusuke shrugged in reply while Kuwabara happily held the door open for Yukina, a big grin on his face.  
  
Accually, every one was glad that Hiei rode with Kurama. Yusuke, because he thought that a four hour long car ride with the quite fire demon would be unnerving, Keiko because, well, Keiko didn't mind either way, but she was still slightly afraid of Hiei after what he had done to her, Kuwabara because, well, it was obvious, ne? Kurama was happy that he could ride with someone that he liked... 'Ahem as a 'friend',' he reminded himself halfheartedly, Hiei because... well, Hiei wasn't completly sure why he wanted to ride with the emrald orbed red head.   
  
But Yukina knew. It was her job, as a sister. Yukina was glad that Hiei was riding with Kurama because she could tell of the feelings between the two, even if they themselves could not.  
  
Once everyone was loaded into their respective cars Yusuke pulled out of the driveway. Kurama followed, although he drove alot better than the former delequent.   
  
They had been on the road for a bit before a ringing emited from Kurama's backpocket. Hiei jumped and quickly averted his eyes from where the ringing was comming from, blushing ever so slightly. Kurama apparently hadn't noticed and was pulling a miniturized version of his home telephone out of his back pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Kurama asked it.  
  
"Hey Kurama, Kuwabara suddenly feels the need to have to go right now, so we're pulling off at the nearest gas station. Alright?" Yusuke's voice repled.   
  
"Ok. 'Bye." Kurama said and clicked the phone off, placing it beside him in the drink holder. "We're stopping at the next gas station." He informed his terribly quiet companion, but knew that Hiei probably knew anyway. Hiei simply nodded and watched the rode of of the window.  
  
When Yusuke started to pull off the road and into the parking lot, Kurama did also. "I'm goin' in to get something to drink. You want anything?" Kurama asked, hoping to get atleast a bit of conversation out of the Koorime. Hiei was still looking out then window when he asked, but then turned back to Kurama.  
  
Hiei shrugged with a, "Hn. Who said I wasn't comming to, kitsune? I can't stay locked up in this contraption for so long." Hiei said, opening the door on his side. Kurama smirked and turned the car off, grabbed his keys, and steped out of the car. After making sure it was locked he led the way, followed by an impatient half fire demon. The others were just walking back outside. Kurama smiled and waved while Hiei only nodded to Yukina, who called his name, waving.   
  
Kurama continued to the back of the store. Hiei was glaring at the people who thought that the short demon was much more interesting that their current activites.   
  
One shot of his death glare was enough. The people turned back to what they were doing immidiatly. Hiei smirked and muttered something that sounded oddly like 'stupid ningens'.  
  
Kurama pointed to one of the cold box things that resembled the refridgerator that Kurama kept in his house, except that he could see through the door. "Look Hiei, sweet snow." Kurama commented, reaching in and pulling out a small carton labeled 'Ben and Jerry's Phish Food'.  
  
Hiei reached out and grabbed it, holding the sweet snow possesivly. Kurama tried not to laugh and got himself a Dr. Pepper. Then he walked back up to the front of the store, still followed by the silent as ever Hiei. When they reached the counter Kurama reached out to take the ice cream from Hiei.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, fox? This is mine." He said, glareing slightly at Kurama. The kitsune just gave him some sweet snow and now he wanted to take it away?!  
  
Kurama smiled that patient smile of Suichii's and held out his hand for the ice cream. "Hiei, I have to pay for it. You can have it right back." Kurama said. His voice sounded so reassuring. Hiei had no choice but to hand it over. Kurama flashed him an award winning smile, the one that usually made all the girls swoon. But something happened to Hiei as well. His eyes grew larger and heat rised in his cheeks.   
  
'WTF?!' Hiei thought, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. 'I'm not some frilly litty school girl who faints every time a cute boy looks at them. I'm a powerful demon, maybe one of the most powerful, it takes alot more than some run of the mill cute guy to make me blush. But... oh that smile. So cu- WOAH! Slow down!! I did *not* just think that!' Hiei scowled and suddenly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Uhm, Hiei? Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at him. In Kurama's outstreatched hand was Hiei's precious sweet snow. Hiei snatched it, scowling, and stalked back outside.  
  
Kurama shrugged, took his change from the chashier and followed Hiei.   
  
Hiei was already sitting in the car, prying off the lid of the carton of ice cream. Kurama nodded to Yusuke and shruged when the teen gave him a questioning look. Yusuke got in his car and Kurama got in his.  
  
"Hiei, you really should use a spoon...." Kurama stated, starting his car.  
  
Hiei, who had thrown the annoying lid that kept him from the sweet snow goodness in the floor, looked up, slightly started. He had been so intent on getting that thing off and getting the prize inside that he hadn't even realized it when the youko had got back into the car.   
  
Kurama couldn't help but grin. Hiei had the expresion of a child with his hand cought in a cookie jar on his face. Well, he would if his lips weren't covered in the chocolate ice cream. Hiei shrugged. "I would if I had a spoon." He said. Kurama smiled and reached across Hiei to dig in the glove compartment.   
  
"Aha." Kurama said, sitting up again with a plastic spoon in his hands. He handed it over to Hiei and pulled out of the parking lot. Yusuke was already gone. Kurama had to speed alittle to catch up. But it was worth it. Kurama's arm had brushed against Hiei when he was getting the spoon. 'Hu?? I'm not supposed to enjoy accidentaly touching his knees like that! Or... am I?' Kurama thought.  
  
Hiei looked over at Kurama. He was being oddly quiet. Kurama appeared to be deep in thought, as was slightly flushed. But Hiei coudln't really worry about his red headed friend right now. This was the best ice cream he had ever tasted! It even had little chocolate fish in it!  
  
"Oy, Kurama. What kinda sweet snow is this? Its good!" Hiei said. The sugary substance was making him feel oddly talkitive. Kurama looked over at Hiei and smiled.   
  
"Its called Phish Food. I'll get you some more and keep it at my house if you like it so much." Kurama said, eyeing the fire demon who's face was covered in ice cream.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that Hiei finnished his treat. Kurama handed him a napkin and he got most of the ice cream off. Kurama was smiling. He was in a very good mood. He liked spending time with Hiei. And, although Hiei would probably never admit it, Kurama could tell that he liked spending time with him to. Maybe it was just hope, but.. maybe it wasn't. What Kurama didn't realize was that Hiei was watching him.  
  
"Kurama, what are you smiling about?" Hiei asked, still feeling talkitive after his sweeet snow.  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said quickly, blushing slightly.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't poke farther into the disscusion. Hiei had seen people when they felt affection for someone. Kurama was acting oddly the same as those he had seen. Like Yusuke and Keiko, even though neither would admit it. Or Kuwabaka for his sister. Hiei wasn't sure if Yukina liked the oaf back though. And for some reason Hiei felt angry that Kurama had affection for someone. He couldn't explain it, though.   
  
'What's wrong with me? Getting excited when he smiles at me, angry that he might like someone other than me....' Hiei unconciously shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Kurama looked over, worried. But he had to much on his mind to question Hiei. To bad Hiei was still talkitive.  
  
"Fox, who're you thinking about?" Hiei asked abrubtly.  
  
Kurama jumped and swereved, eyes wide, face red. "Th-thinking about? I-I'm not thinking about anyone. Just, stuff...." He said quickly, trying to keep his car on the road.   
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Kurama?" He asked, his voice questioning and threatening at the same time.   
  
"Eh?..." Kurama asked, knowing what was comming.  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head. "You were thinking about someone." Hiei stated rather calmly.  
  
Kurama glanced over at him and sighed slightly, taking his eyes back to the road, glad that he had somwhere else to look than at the fire youkai. "Hiei, if I told you who I was thinking about.... I just can't. Not yet anway.." He said, sounding very sorry that he couldn't tell Hiei his problem.  
  
But Hiei understood. He two was feeling the same way, yet he didn't know it was about the same situation. "Hai, Kurama. I understand. I to am having similar problems." He admited, glancing over at the redhead.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows at Hiei's confession, but didn't look over. "A bad situation to be stuck in, ne?" He said, grinning abit.   
  
Hiei nodded and looked out the window, smirking. "Yep. But that's all I feel like revealing for now. Oh, and Kurama, this conversation doesn't leave the car." Hiei said, somewhat threateningly.  
  
Kurama nodded wholeheartedly. "No, it stays. But, if you do need someone to talk to about it, ask me?" He asked, looking over at the back of Hiei's head.  
  
Hiei wouldn't turn around to meet his eyes, instead nodding at his own reflection of the window. "Hai, I will. But you have to promise me the same." His voice was quiet, not in the least demanding.  
  
Kurama could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Okay, Hiei. I promise."   
  
For the rest of the drive they rode in companionable silence.  
  
Finally they reached their destination at about four o'clock. When they finally got everything into the house and in one room they looked around to find sleeping arangments. Realizing that there was only three bedrooms and three futons they discovered a problem.   
  
Yukina jumped up, thinking quickly. "Alright, I've got it." Every one looked up and stopped talking, there eyes were all fixed on her, all except Hiei's. He had dissapeared the minute they got there. "Me and Keiko will sleep in the bedroom on the second floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara will sleep in the bedroom on the first floor, and Hiei and Kurama get the bedroom on the third floor."   
  
Kurama almost couldn't help jumping up and down happily. He was now thinking that his feelings for Hiei were truly there, and wasn't supirsed any longer when he felt this way.  
  
"Hey! How come I gotta sleep with Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms. Kurama paled, thinking that Hiei was going to be taken away from him.  
  
But Yukina had everything planned out. They would be together by the end of the weekend. "Would you like to be asleep in the same room as Hiei?" Yukina asked, her eyebrows raised.   
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shuddered. "I see your point." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's get to work." Keiko said, standing up.  
  
It was instant activity. It was also instant chaos. Things were dropped, things where broken, people were tripped, stuff got lost only to be found again in the one place no one looked.   
  
It was almost two and a half hours before everything was where it was needed. Sence they had yet to eat supper Yusuke ordered a pizza and they all sat down to wait for it to arrive.  
  
It was around that time that Kurama started to wonder if Hiei was ever comming back. Comming to a decision he stood up, stated that he was going to go find Hiei so that he could tell him that pizza was on its way, and walked outside. After a quick glance up and down the beach he found Hiei sitting on a log that was facing the ocean. Kurama walked over, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Pizza's commin'." He said, trying to stay calm. In the dieing rays of the sunlight Hiei looked exceptionally good. He was almost sillohetted againt the setting sun.  
  
Hiei turned around and the breath cought in Kurama's throat. The golden light brought out the golden flecs in Hiei's ruby eyes. "Hn." Hiei simply grunted.  
  
"C'mon, it should be here soon." Kurama offered.  
  
Hiei nodded and stood up. "I guess we'll have to get back in there before the oaf and delenquient eat all the food," He said, walking twords the house.   
  
Kurama fell into step with Hiei and they walked slilently back. When they walked in the smell of hot pizza hit them like a sledghammer. When they finally got their share of the pizza and found a seat in the living room, everyone was wondering what they were going to do.   
  
Kurama sat in a recliner, Yusuke lounged on a love seat while Keiko sat, slightly relaxed, next to him. Yukina sat on the edge of the couch, Kuwabara sitting eagerly next to her, of course. And Hiei sat in a different recliner next to Kurama, eyes fixed on Kuwabara.  
  
"What'd we do now?" Keiko asked, looking around the room.  
  
Yusuke's eyes lit up with a devilish glint. "Let's play truth or dare." He said, smirking quite evily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think about my first chapter? Orginaly this was only gonna be a one shot, but ideas kept popping into my head, so I thought I'd just stop here for the first chater. Please review! I need comments! 


	2. Let The Games Begin

A/n: Wow! I NEVER, EVER imagined I'd get so many reviews ^^;; Its great! *sobs* I... feel... so... loved!!! I'd do review responses, but I wanna get the chapter up now, sowwie.   
  
Thanks to: kari minamino (MY FIRST REVIEWER! FWEE!), katyfoxdemon2, katarica, hiei is mine forever, YuYuHakushoismyLIFE, fire goddess 5, Tiger, ali, K & H, Tigre MoonStorme, Spoons, Foxgurl, and Fire's Wing. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: (forgot it in the other one ^^; ) Don't own it. Don't sue me. I'm poor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let the Games Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko nodded, "Hmm, I'm game."  
  
Yukina looked interested. "Truth or dare? I've never played it. I'd love to see what it is."  
  
"Oh! I'll play to!" Kuwabara said, nodded vigourusly.  
  
"Sound's good." Kurama said with a shrug.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on the silent as ever Hiei. He glanced around and his eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to play some stupid little ningen game yo-"  
  
"What, are you scared, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, smirking dangorusly.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed even more. "You think I'm afraid of playing a little ningen game? I'll play," He said, his voice dangorusly quiet. He sent Kuwabara a death glare, making the tall youth shudder and look the away.  
  
"Alright, everyone sit in a circle, I'll get the bottle." (A/N: I know this isn't the 'correct' way to play truth or dare, but its my favorite way. Its like spin the bottle, but you don't kiss who the bottle points to, you ask them truth or dare? Got it? Good.) Yusuke said and returned quickly with two bottles. One appeared to be sake, the other an empty ketchup bottle. Keiko raised her eyebrows at the sake but didn't say anything.  
  
Yusuke sat down in the space left for him, next to Keiko, and sat the empty bottle down, and the sake beside him. "Who wants to go first?" He asked, looking around. When no one offered he shrugged then reached out and spun the bottle. Yusuke smirked evily.  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, Yusuke, dare me." Kuwabara said, rolling his eyes.   
  
Yusuke cackled evily and looked from him to Yukina. "I dare you to be locked in the closet with Yukina for five minutes." Kuawabara jumped up happily, Yukina blushed, and Hiei growled. "Wait, you didn't let me finnish. I dare you to be locked in the closet with Yukina for five minutes and not do anything." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Keiko raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what sorta dare that was when Kuwabara nodded. "Fine Urameshi. I won't do anything. He and Yukina headed off to the closet and Yusuke turned to watch the clock.  
  
"That dare was stupid," Keiko mumbled under her breath. Yusuke ignored her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In The Closet*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kazuma?" Yukina asked, blinking in the dark closet.  
  
Kuawabara paled. They were both smushed together... in this little closet... alone... "Y-yes?" He asked, stareing over at her with wide eyes.   
  
"Why did Yusuke dare you not to do anything?" Yukina asked, innocently. She was preocupied with Hiei's love life, that she seemed oblivious to her's.   
  
Kuawabara coughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, uhm, you see..." He trailed off, wondering how long they've been in the closet. He wanted out, wanted it to be over, but then again, he was alone. With Yukina. In a dark closet. Alone. Yukina.... The random thoughts buzzed through his head and he giggled like a mad mad.   
  
Yukina put her hand on his arm, concered. "Kazuma? Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes accoustomed enough for her to see his outline through the dark.   
  
Kuwa paled once again. "Eheh heh hehhehheh.... Uhm, fine. ^^;;;" He managed to squeak out. Yukina raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything to him.   
  
"So, what do we do while we wait, Kazuma?" She asked, delecatly cocking her head to the side, giving her an air of innocence that was absolutly adorable.  
  
Color rushed back to his face as hentai thoughts swam through his nearly empty mind. "Uh... we can... talk?" He said patheticly.   
  
She nodded happily. "That sounds like a great idea," She said, grabbing his arm and leaning against his side and closing her eyes. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked dreamily.  
  
Kuwabara laughed nervously, knowing very well Yusuke dared *him* not to do anything, but not Yukina. Suddenly the beeper on his watch went off, signaling that it had been five minutes. With a sigh, he politly opened the door and let her out first.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Living Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The minutes seemed to take hours to Hiei though. Each second that the carrot top was in there with his sister was each second of agonizing pain he would have to give to Kuwabara later.   
  
Kurama looked over at Hiei to find that he was looking strangly calm, but had a murderous glint in his eyes. He was either going to kill Kuwabara for doing something with his sister, or Yusuke for putting them in a closet together. Kurama leaned over to the jaganshi and whispered, "Don't worry Hiei, you know Kuwabara's code of honor. He won't back down from a challenge if his life depended on it."  
  
"Hn..." Hiei said, his gaze turning from murderous, to slightly thoughtful, to the scowling mask he usually wears. He nodded once, acknowlaging Kurama.   
  
Finally Kuwabara and Yukina came back into the room. Before Yusuke could ask, Yukina said, "Kazuma was a perfect gentleman." And sat back down in the circle as if nothing had happened. Kuwabara laughed triumphantly and sat down again in his original seat while Yusuke sat back, pouting. It would be fun to see Kuwabaka get beat to a pulp by Hiei instead of him.   
  
Kuwabara cleared his throat, then reached out and spun the bottle. "Uhm hum." He said, nodding. "Kurama, truth or dare?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Truth."  
  
Kuwabara chuckled something about him being a whimp and Hiei's eyes narrowed more. No one noticed of course. No one except a certian blue eyed ice apparition. Kurama pretended to hear nothing. He knew that he could beat Kuwabara with one hand tied behind his back. "Hmm, alright, which one of your many fan girls do you like the most?"  
  
Again, Kurama shrugged. "None. They're all very nice, but not my type." He answered truthfully. What he didnt and was that his type were quick footed, ebon haired, red eyed... strong... sexy... damn sexy... Suddenly, a hand waved violently infront of his face.   
  
"Hello? Kurama? You in there? You spaced out, man." Kuwabara rambled on. "OOoooo! You were thinkin' about someone wheren't you? I thought you said none of your fan girls were your type. Oh! Its another girl, isn't it? But practicly ALL the girls have a crush on you! It better not be Yu-"  
  
"Will you shut up already???" Hiei asked, sending Kuwabara another death glare as Kurama snickered and spun the bottle, trying to hide his blush at Hiei's protectivness. Kurama hoped that it wasn't just his mind making him think it was protectivness. But deep down inside he knew it wouldn't be true. Hiei liked someone else... Suddenly a deep and 'damn sexy' voice cut into his thoughts.   
  
"Hn, fox, I beleive its your turn." Hiei said, leaning back against the couch with his arms crossed.   
  
Kurama looked up, startled, to see the bottle pointed at Yusuke. "Truth or dare?" Kurama asked calmly, as if none of the events that transpired in the few akward minutes that just passed never happened. Yusuke shrugged and chose the latter, of course. Kurama thought for a minute before smiling evily. "Yusuke, I dare you to tell Keiko how much you care about her infront of everyone. And don't lie. We all know." He said, smugly.   
  
Kuwabara looked confused. (What else is new?) "We know? We know what?" He said, looking from Yusuke, who was scowling deeply and muttering something about getting Kurama back, to Keiko, who was blushing and staring at Kurama, and Kurama, who was grinning triumphantly. It seems that Yukina wasn't the only match maker on their little trip. Hiei merely looked as passive as ever, although a glint that could've been laughter glistened in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, looking defeated. "Well, uhm, Keiko and I *have* known each other for a long time... and..." He stuttered, making Kuwabara laugh and point at him. After a few seconds Yusuke felt well enough to continue (note the large lump on Kuwabara's forehead). "Ah, yes, Keiko..." He stopped, just looking at her.   
  
"Yes, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Eheh... Nice skirt?" Yusuke came up with, grinning. After Keiko was done with Yusuke they had to get another bottle... Yusuke scowled at Keiko, rubbing the lump on *his* head as he reached out to spin the new bottle.   
  
"Truth or dare, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the silent demon.   
  
"Dare." He said. Hiei didn't want to reveal anything about himself to any of them. Yukina already knew alot about him, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. But Kurama... he would tell Kurama. He would tell Kurama just about anything for another one of those looks like he gave him in the convienient store.   
  
Yusuke chuckled and picked up the bottle of sake. "Alright Hiei, I dare you to chug down enough of this to atleast make you more fun. You're sittin' over there like you got a stick up your ass. Relax, we're on vacation, remember?" He said, chunking the bottle of sake in Hiei's direction. With the lightning speed he was known for, he grabbed the bottle and sniffed it.   
  
"Feh, weak human liquor." He said, taking a big drink. Then Hiei rasied his eyebrows. It seemed he was suprised at the taste. He took another swig, and said, "Its going to take a while..." But he could already feel the effects. So, he reached out and spun again. Wouldn't you know it? It landed right on Kurama.   
  
"Truth or dare?" Hiei asked, grinning over at the reincarnated youko.   
  
Kurama felt the world under his feet give way as he looked at Hiei grinning. He really should grin more often... "Dare." He said, giving Hiei one of his own grins.   
  
'Ah yes... There it is. That smile he gave me in the store today. Yea... that's nice...' Hiei's jumbled mind swam around thoughts like those as he gave Kurama the bottle. "Drink up. Wouldn't want Yusuke to freak out because there's a stick up your ass to."   
  
Kurama laughed, taking his time while he drank from the bottle, tasting Hiei on it. 'Hmm, either this is exceptional sake, or that fire baby tastes real good. I hope its Hiei.' He thought while he drank.  
  
Then, Kurama felt a hand on his arm. "C'mon, you're gonna drink it all." Hiei complained, pouting very cutely. Yes, he could definatly feel the effects of the liquor on his mind.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke bursted out laughing, pointing at Hiei. "He's pouting!!! Don't cry, man, there's more in the kitchen!!!" He said, rolling around on the floor, laughing.   
  
Hiei, on his way to the kitchen, 'accidently' kicked Yusuke in the head. "Oh, was that your head? Sorry. Good thing there's not to much in there to damage anyway." He chuckled as he dissapeared into the kitchen. At that, everyone but Yusuke, who was scowling and rubbing his head again, laughed.  
  
When Hiei came back, he was carrying two bottles instead of just one. When he sat back down, he gave the other bottle to Kurama, who grinned his thanks. Yukina also grinned. Things were going perfectly.  
  
Kurama reached out and spun the bottle again, this time the nose pointed at Yukina. Hiei didn't even bother to growl at Kurama to warn him not to embarass her. Hiei was confident that he emerald eyed beauty wouldn't harm his sister in any way. So, he simply watched them both, taking a drink of sake every few minutes.  
  
"So, Yukina, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Truth." Yukina replied. She didn't want to spend another five minutes in a closet, simply talking, when she could talk all she wanted out here.  
  
"Well, we all know how crazy Kuwabara is about you, but what about your feelings for him?" Kurama asked, cocking his head to the side, very much like she herself did.  
  
Yukina's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Uhm... Kazuma is a very nice boy." She said, smiling as if she were finnished. Everyone, except Hiei, face vaulted. Hiei merely sipped his drink.   
  
"Yukina, I ment, do you feel anything more than friendship for Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice with Hiei for asking such a question. But the only reason Hiei didn't growl at Kurama (Other than the fact that Kurama's long red hair was inches away from Hiei's own face, and the way that Kurama's shining green eyes looked so intent when they watched him, and the way he smiled at him... oh that smile, and the way that- oh, you get the point) was because he himself wanted to know.   
  
Kuwabara, the whole time, had been staring at Yukina, eyes wide, waiting for her answer.  
  
"More than friendship? Well, Kazuma and I do get along very well, and its nice to be around him, so yes, I suppose so." Yukina said, showing no sign at all of embarassment. Kuwabara promptly fainted.   
  
Yusuke's expression was one of frustration (like --' that) at loosing one of the players, but he was drug off to the side to wait untill he woke up.  
  
They played the game for some time before that got boring, so they watched T.V. for a little while. By that time, Kuwabara was awake and giggling like one of Kurama's fan girls.   
  
The whole night, Yusuke had been slowly inching closer to Keiko, untill finally, he yawned, streaching his arm back over the couch and putting it around Keiko's shoulders. She either didn't care or didn't notice. Yusuke hoped it was the former.   
  
"So, who's up for another game?" Yusuke asked. It was only around ten, and still very early. By that time, Hiei and Kurama were very drunk. They sat on the same couch, making jokes and laughing at each other.   
  
"What kinda game?" Kurama asked, leaning over slightly twords the love seat were Yusuke and Keiko sat. Hiei watched them intently, then suddenly laughed loudly as if he just saw the funniest thing in the world. That in turn made Kurama laugh, pointing at Yusuke and Keiko, even though he had no idea why they were laughing.   
  
Yusuke scowled, "What the hell's so funny?!"   
  
Kurama looked over at Hiei who shrugged. They both started laughing again and everyone sweatdropped. "Uhm, Hiei, I think you guys've had enough." Yusuke said, reaching over for the fifth bottle of sake that Hiei and Kurama were shareing. Hiei growled at Yusuke, holding the sake as protectivly as if it were sweet snow.  
  
"Kurama, make him gimmie the bottle." Yusuke whined.  
  
And then, all hell broke loose...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A good cliffhanger? My very first o.0; sorry, lol. thank you so much to everyone who reviewed meh story. The more reviews, the faster the chapter comes in. Hope this one was long enough for ya'. Enjoy ^^  
  
Now, click that button. 


	3. So warm

Alright, the next chapter for your reading pleasure ^.~ This chapters longer than the other ones. ^^ And no clifhangers in this one! You're welcome! Review responces!  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Glad to make you feel special ^^ Thanks for being the first to review this chapter! *hands over Hiei and Kurama plushie*  
  
Katyfoxdemon2: =^^= Updated as soon as I could, even though writer's block has been eating away at my brain.   
  
fire goddess5: Sorry no kissing (yet ^.~) but I hope this is just as good! Warm and fluffy ending!  
  
KutieKate3188: upadate here! ^^  
  
~Baby Girl~: Bwahaha! Evil cliffies are fun! I abosolutly *loved* writing the part where Kurama and Hiei were laughing at Yusuke. It was fun ^^  
  
Stuck Dreaming: Updates here ^^ I usually update on weekends, but I didn't have school today  
  
Youko-Kali: GREY GREY!!! *glomps* ^^ Tori loves you to! *hisses at whip* Itai!   
  
Itsjustme182: Thank you! ^^  
  
kyouXyuki: Fwee! There prolly is some spelling and grammer errors (sence I can't spell worth crap and i'm only in 10'th grade english) but thanks for the comment ^^; made me feel special!  
  
Tainted Halo: XD I love your screen name. I'm updated as fast as I can, but, like stated above, I've had writer's block  
  
AnimeObsessedQueen44: fwee! huggle! *huggles back* ^^ I've read a few where they were drunk, but it was much more fun writing my own.  
  
Double: thanks ^^ tried to make it funneh   
  
Hiei's_Fan/lover: Thanks. I enjoyed writing it  
  
Miss. Charlet: short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for the feed back ^^  
  
SiriusMoonPuppy: WOO YEA! XD That was one of my favorite lines in that whole chapter ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I know i didn't forget it in the first one --' I'm a baka. Can we just get on with the story now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kurama, make him gimmie the bottle." Yusuke whined.  
  
And then, all hell broke loose...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So Warm...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'LL LISTEN TO YOU!?!?!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke. Yusuke paled. Seeing Hiei loose his cool like that wasn't something that happened on an everyday basis. Kurama also looked shocked.   
  
"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!!!!" Yusuke yelled back, standing up.   
  
"DON'T YELL AT HIEI!" Kurama shouted, standing up and staring down at Yusuke. For some reason, Kurama seemed alot taller when he was angry. Maybe it was Youko?  
  
"THEN GIMMIE THE DAMN SAKE!" Yusuke yelled back, as loud as he could. Everyone else was cowering in the corner.   
  
And just as Kurama was about to yell at Yusuke, Hiei stood up on the back of the couch. "Alright, Yusuke, you want the sake?" He asked, seemingly docile. Kurama deflated like a big balloon. Hiei was giving up?!  
  
Yusuke smiled triumphantly. "Yes, Hiei, I do want the sake. Now, hand it over." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Hiei cackled and shouted, "THEN COME AND GET IT!" And began flitting around the room, landing just long enough for Yusuke to see him. Kurama laughed, bolting for the door. Doesn't anyone know that its bad to get powerful demons drunk?  
  
Kurama wrenched open the door and ran out into the darkness, calling "C'mon Hiei! They won't be able to get us out here!" To bad he was running backwards. He tripped over a rock and fell flat on his back, while a black shadow flew out into the darkness. Yusuke ran out a few seconds later, running twords Kurama with an empty sake bottle, yelling some sort of war cry.  
  
Kurama yelped, scrambling away, as Yusuke brandished his weapon in the air. "AHHHHIEIEIIEIEAHAHAA!!!" He yelled, running after Kurama.   
  
Kurama stopped suddenly, hearing Hiei's name in the midst of the strange screaming and ran straight at Yusuke. Yusuke, seeing Kurama turn around, stood there in shock for a few minutes before he started to run in the other direction. But the youko was much to fast for him.   
  
"ROAD KILL!" Kuwabara screatched, pointing out the window and laughing his head off. Sadly, Kurama didn't stop in time and ran over poor Yusuke. Kurama came to a halt just as a shadow pased over Yusuke's head, forcing it back down into the sand, and was gone again. Kurama pounced on Yusuke, pulling his head out of the sand and shaking him.  
  
"Woops..." Kurama muttered, staring down at the swirly eyed boy. Then he shrugged, jumping up once more and running off. "Hiei! I want saaakkeeeeeeee!!" Kurama called, looking around for a shadow that might reveal the wereabouts of the fire demon.   
  
Hiei appeared infront of Kurama, handing over the bottle of sake and laughing at how they defeated Yusuke. But just as Kurama was raising the bottle to his lips, he was smashed into by a furious Yusuke, who was screaming his war cry again. Yusuke too, had had a little to much to drink.  
  
Before any of them could grab the bottle, it smashed against the rocks. Hiei and Kurama's energies flared as they turned to Yusuke, who was sitting atop Kurama. This of course, made the fire demon *very* jealous.  
  
"FOR THE SAAAKEEEEEE!!!" Hiei yelled, tackiling Yusuke off of the fox. Kurama whimpered, shuffiling over to the broken glass, mourning the loss of the last bottle of sake. Kurama then thurned around as well, snarling, ready to beat Yusuke to a pulp.   
  
And Hiei was about to do the same. Yusuke cringed as the two demons cackled, ready to avenge the loss of their dear, dear, friend, when suddenly a loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky. All three looked up just in time to get drenched in water.   
  
They all yelped, dashing back to the house. Hiei, of course, got there first, but waited untill Kurama was inside before he slammed the door in Yusuke's face, cackiling like a manaic. Kurama beamed with happiness. Hiei didn't slam the door in *HIS* face!  
  
Everyone else was just stareing at the two, who were currently leaning agianst the door yelling, "BUT WE DON'T WANT ANY GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!!!!!"  
  
Yukina was the only one brave enough to walk over. "Hiei, I think its time for bed." She offered, not knowing how he would take it. She'd never seen him drunk before.   
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder at Yukina. "Oh, alright. C'mon fox, lets let 'em in." Hiei said, smiling evily. Kurama just wanted to pounce on him and kiss that smile. It was so cute! They stepped to one side, pulling the door open as they did, letting Yusuke run in and topple over the back of the couch.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stared at him for a second, then fell over, rolling around and laughing. Yukina and Kuwabara sweatdropped while Keiko helped Yusuke up. Poor Yusuke was bruised from head to toe. Keiko took him into the kitchen to get the sand out of his cuts, while Yukina ushered Kurama and Hiei up the stairs.   
  
"You two just need a nice, long, rest. Tomorrow, when you feel better, we can go surfing or something. Doesn't that sound nice?" Yukina asked, smiling happily at the two as they walked higher and higher.   
  
"Yea, I guess..." Kurama said, distractidly. All he could think about was the room... One room... One bed... One Hiei... Kurama giggled and walked alittle faster. Hiei glanced over at Kurama, eyebrow raised. 'Wonder what that fox's thinking...' He thought as Yukina pushed the two into their room.   
  
"Good night, see you both in the morning!" Yukina said, cheerfully, as she closed the door and walked back down the hall, then down the stairs. Kurama and Hiei stood, looking around akwardly for a moment, before Hiei spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, fox. I'm covered with sand." He said, looking down at his clothes. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll just take a shower in the morning." He said, walking over to the large, walk in closet where his stuff was while Hiei entered the bathroom. Seconds later Kurama heard the water start, and had to use almost all of his will power not to follow Hiei. Just the thought of him stripping in the next room made his nose bleed.   
  
He searched through all of his clothes, looking for the most comfortable thing he could find to wear. 'It also has to be easy to get off...' Thought the kitsune, with a hentai smirk. Finally he chose a loose, white t shirt, and baggy, red pants. He sighed, walking over to the mirror and brushing out his long, red hair. He was almost done when he heard Hiei yelp and a loud crash.   
  
Kurama dropped his comb and spun around, only to be tripped by the futon. Kurama scrambled across it just as the bathroom door opened. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. There stodd Hiei... Dripping wet... Wearing only a towel... That looked like it was about to fall off. Again, it took nearly all his will power to not just jump over there and snatch the towel off.   
  
"What happened?!" Kurama asked, finally getting across the bed. He came to stand behind Hiei, and had to turn around again to stop the nose bleed.   
  
Hiei was shivvering while his teeth chattered. "C-c-c-coooold!!" Was all he managed to get out. Kurama frowned, worried that the fire demon was alittle to cold. Standing this close to him, he should've felt more heat.   
  
"Are you al-" Kurama began, but was interupted by the door being flung open and Yusuke standing there, pointing at the two.   
  
"THAT'LL TEACH YOU! AHAHAHA!" Then he ran back down the stairs, flailing. The two demons sweat dropped.  
  
"I beleive Yusuke's lost it. Shall I go teach him a lesson? It would be no trouble at all." Kurama offered, walking twords the door. But a rahter cold hand grabbed his arm.   
  
Kurama looked back, eyes wide. There was Hiei, almost nude, holding his arm... 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!' He thought, and couldn't fully suppress the grin that spread across his face.   
  
"No, we'll get him tomorrow." Hiei said, smiling back, and walking back into the bathroom to get dressed, much to Kurama's dissaointment. He sighed and walked back around the bed, straightening the blankets that he messed up when Hiei starled him. Poor kitsune was exceptionally jumpy tonight.   
  
Then he walked over to the television and looked through the movies, wondering if Hiei would like to watch one. He decided that he'd ask when Hiei was finnished, so he laid down on the bed to wait. Kurama was off to one side, hands behind his head, streached out.  
  
When the bathroom door opened, after what seemed like forever to the reincarnated youko, he had to cover his face with a tissue. 'Thank Inari demons don't wear underwear...' Was the only thought that flashed through his mind.  
  
Hiei just stepped out of the bathroom, enveloped in steam, wearing baggy blue pants. ONLY baggy blue pants. The water was running down his body from his hair. The water found all the creavases of his muscles... Kurama's eye twitched. What had he done to diserve this torture?!  
  
Hiei himself was finding it hard to controll his urges. (A/n: XD I'm sorry, that last sentance is hillarious. Urges XD *falls over laughing*) The way Kurama was streached out on his bed sent all kinds of hentai images through his mind. Kurama was sitting up though. Hiei pouted, and walked around the bed.  
  
"Hiei, don't you think you should be wearing more clothes? You seemed very cold earlier." Kurama asked, as he picked up a glass of water that he was drinking. Of course, he really wanted Hiei to be wearing *LESS* clothes, but Kurama wanted him to be comfortable.   
  
"What, fox, don't like what you see?" The still drunk Hiei asked. He knew that he was taking a big chance asking that, but for the life of him, he just wanted a reaction.  
  
The water that Kurama was sipping sprayed out across the bed as his's head snapped over in Hiei's direction. "Yes, uhm, no, I mean, uh, oh *yeah*, I mean-" He stuttered, eyes wide. "I mean, how 'bout a movie?" He asked to quickly, jumping up again and shuffiling through the videos quite rapidly.   
  
Hiei nearly fell over laughing. He tried to supress the feeling that Kurama really did like him. 'He's drunk, baka. He doesn't like you.' Hiei thought, somewhat sadly, as he walked over to the jumpy fox to help look through the movies. After some debate they picked some action movie that neither had heard of.   
  
Kurama turned the television on and was getting the movie ready when he realized that Hiei wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around. Hiei wasn't in the room any more. He wasn't in the hall either... Not on the second floor... Kurama walked into the kitchen to find Hiei sitting on the counter trying to open an unpopped bag of popcorn.   
  
"Uhm, Hiei?" Kurama asked, stepping over.  
  
"Not now. I've almost got it."  
  
"But Hiei, you really should-"  
  
"I am! I am! I'm opening it!"  
  
"Hiei!" "AHA!" They both yelled at the same time, as popcorn kernals flew across the kitchen, making little 'ping' noises where they hit things.   
  
"You should pop them first..." Kurama finnished.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?!" Hiei asked, looking very annoyed. (again like --')  
  
Kurama, who looked equally annoyed, simply sighed and shook his head. Arguing would get them no where. "How 'bout you go upstairs Hiei, while I make us some pop corn?" He asked, digging around for another bag.   
  
"Naw, I think I'll stay here." Hiei said, sitting down on the table. Kurama glanced over at him, grinning, and set the popcorn in the microwave. Hitting the 'popcorn' button, he spun around on his feet, spinning easily due to the fact that his pants were to long and he was standing on them. Hiei chuckled, watching Kurama with his head rested on his hands, elbows on his thigh. He had a lazy look in his half lidded as. Kurama gluped, red rising to his cheeks as he opened the 'fridge door.   
  
"You want something to drink?" He asked, trying to supress the squeek in his voice. Hiei hopped down off the table and came to stand next to Kurama, under his arm.   
  
The refridgerator contained sodas, left over pizza, and a few bottles that, after checking, apeared to be only root beer. They pouted and got a few soda's out as the microwave dinged. Kurama yelped and jumped, spinning around and falling over at the same time. Kurama was *very* jumpy...  
  
Hiei squatted down, eyebrows raised at Kurama. "It was only that." He said, pointing to the microwave. Kurama laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.  
  
"Oh, right, of course..." He mumbled, getting up and walking over to get the popcorn. He was suprised that they hadn't woken up the othes yet. Kurama grabbed the popcorn and headed back twords the stairs, Hiei behind him. The hairs on the nape of Kurama's neck rose. Hiei was walking very close behind him...  
  
Surpised that he made it all the way back to the room without tripping, Kurama whistled as he set his drink and the popcorn down, then waited for Hiei to sit on the bed as well before he hit play with the remote. They watched the movie for a little while, but neither payed attention.  
  
'He's so close...' Hiei thought, scooting closer a bit, making like he was reaching for the popcorn bag.  
  
'Eeeee! I think Hiei just scooted closer!' Kurama thought, not looking over, as he felt blindly for the popcorn.  
  
But he hit something hard... soft... and still cold... 'Oh, Inari...' Kurama thought, eyes wide, as he looked over.  
  
His hand was clasped around Hiei's, and Hiei was stareing at their hands, eyes wide.   
  
"Oh, Hiei," Kurama said, snatching his hand back. "You're hands are so cold. Are you alright?" He asked, his face extremely red.  
  
"I-... Its fine. I'm just cold is all." Hiei said. 'But you're so warm...' He thought, wanting that warmth now more than he ever had.   
  
Kurama sat up, moved the bag of popcorn over, and scooted closer to Hiei. "Here, lemme feel your head." He said, reaching out his arm. Hiei moved away.   
  
"No, its fine, don't worry abou it." He said, not wanting him to worry himself over *him*.  
  
Kurama's eyebrows came together in a scowl. Maybe it happened because they were still both drunk? Maybe because Kurama wanted to feel more of Hiei? Maybe because the crazy authoress wanted you to laugh alittle more, or possibly have a nose bleed? For whatever reason it happened, it did... (I bet you just want me to shut up now and read what's happened? Fine then! *sobs and runs off*)  
  
Kurama persisted. Hiei insisted. Kurama ended up chasing Hiei around the room. This of course, got everyone's blood going, and they were having an all around good time.   
  
"You're never gonna catch me, fox!" He said, flitting around the room alot slower that he could've been. Kurama knew he was going easy on him. Staying one inch out of reach.   
  
'If I could just...' Suddenly, Hiei tripped over the futon. He lay on the bed, stareing up at Kurama, who smirked evily, and pounced on him. Kurama knew he shouldn't have. He knew that it would probably make Hiei very angry. But, as was stated earlier, their blood was boiling and the adrenilian was flowing through their viens.   
  
Kurama sat there, straddling Hiei, one hand on either side of his head. They both stared at each other and for the second time that night, Hiei thought Kurama might accually like him.   
  
"Uhm..." Kurama briliantly said.  
  
"Uh." Hiei replied.   
  
Kurama felt Hiei's forehead. After all that running around, Hiei was beginning to feel like normal again. "Well, you seem to be fine now. Wanna finnish that movie?" Kurama asked, reluctantly getting up and sitting back against the wall.   
  
Hiei shook his head, crawling over to his side of the bed. "I'm tired kitsune. Lets go to bed." Hiei said, listening to the thunder outside.   
  
Kurama smiled tiredly and nodded. "Alright Hiei." He said, and pulled the covers up over him. Hiei was already asleep it seemed, so Kurama reached over and tucked him in. 'Don't want the fire baby to get cold...' He thougth affectionatly, as he rolled over and closed his eyes.   
  
He thought it was his imagination, but an arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. He had to know...  
  
"You're warm." Hiei mumbled, a touch of playfullness in his voice. Kurama thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Not that demons normally go there...  
  
'Maybe this is just as good...' Kurama thought, snuggling closer to Hiei and closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was to make up for the cliffie last time ^^; Warm and fluffy! My favorite ^^;  
  
You know you wanna... 


	4. Author's Note

Ok people, I know you like the story, but please stop sending me angry reviews telling me to update. A nice one saying please update would be better. The reason I havn't been updating is because my computer crashed and we didn't get it fixed untill just now. I'm starting to write the story again, so please be patient, and don't flame me.  
  
Remember, I love you! Thanks for reading, and the next chap. shall be up by tomorrow or the next day. Today its 2.17.04. So suspect one soon. Thanks.  
  
~Tori No Baka 


	5. Surfin' Japan?

A/n: Finally, your long awaited chapter has come!! But, before we start, I just wanted to say, that yes, when you're demanding me to update, its flatering, but enough is enough. A nice review saying you love the story's enough, I know I needa update by how many people review. But sence my computer crashed I couldn't write the next chapter anywhere. So, anywhoooooo, I guess you want the story now, huh? I'm not doing review responces 'cause most people just flamed me to update --'   
  
Remember, flames flatter, but only sometimes XD Haff fun, and shoutout to my favorite reviewers, Freakling, YuYuHakushoIsMyLIFE, Tainted Halo (i LOVE your sn), fire_goddess5, and SiriusMoonPuppy! I lurve you guys! Oh, and you too, I guess, Youko Kali. JK JK JK!! I love you Grey-chan! XD And Oni, you better read my story to, 'cause I love you to! *kawaii puppy eyes* REVIEW!   
  
~~~~~~Surfing... Japan?~~~~~~  
  
The clock on the VCR was still blinking 12:00 midnight, so Hiei figured it was safe to still be asleep. Somewhere in the duration of the night, he'd rolled over, and Kurama, missing the fire demon's warmpth, and rolled over aswell. The end result found Kurama curled around Hiei, his nose nuzzled into the hairs on the back of the demon's neck. Hiei didn't wake up to make him move. There were heavy curtians over the windows, and it blocked out the afternoon sunlight.  
  
~~Earlier that morning~~  
  
Yukina looked at the clock when she awoke, and sighed with releif. It was only around nine o'clock in the morning, and she was the first one up. She didn't want anyone walking in oh Hiei and Kurama doing, well... more than friend things. She pulled on some clothes and quietly opened her door, being careful not to wake up Keiko. Then she tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen, to find the place a wreck. Obviously Kurama hadn't bothered to clean up the popcorn mess, wanting to get on to better things. Yukina sighed and shook her head, sweeping up the mess while her tea was boiling.   
  
When her tea was ready, she set it off to the side to cool a little, and tiptoed back upstairs to check on her brother. She hoped that they were sleeping heavily due to their hangovers. She opened the door a crack and had to jump back, hands over her mouth to stop from squealing with delight. Hiei accually had his arm drooped over Kurama, and they were facing each other! She peaked back in, just to make sure she was seeing right.   
  
Her eyes widend. What was that?! Was that a... grin? On Hiei's face? Yukina's jaw dropped. Hiei was grinning! Kurama, of course, had a full blown smile on his face, but Hiei, grinning? Not his usual smirk, but a genuine, happy, grin?! She hoped that he wasn't still drunk. It was nice to see her brother happy. She closed the door again and went downstairs to finnish her tea.  
  
~~Now... again?~~  
  
"Do we *hafta* wait for them??" Kuwabara aked for the fifth time. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, drinking or munching on some things, decked out in their finest swimming outfits. It was hard for the boy's to keep their eyes off Yukina and Keiko, thus Kuwabara's impatientness.   
  
But Yukina only nodded. "Yes. What if they wake up and find us gone? They'd be crushed!"  
  
Keiko made a face and replied, "Besides, I don't want those two alone in my grandparents house after what happened last night." What she said made everyone remember the disaster of last night and shut them up.  
  
But not for long. Kuwabara stood up, and with a determined expression on his face, headed upstairs. Yukina paled slightly and hurried after him. "Kazuma, where are you going?" She asked, in her sweetest voice possible.  
  
"To wake them up!" He replied, dead set on waking the two demons so that he could see Yukina in the water.   
  
"Aww, Kazuma, they probably have horrible head aches!" Yukina plead, but to no avail. Kuwabara was nearing the third floor, and Yukina was getting desperate. WIth an exasperated sigh, she grabed his shirt and pulled him into her's and Keiko's room.   
  
"Uh, Yukina, this is your room." Kuwabara the genious observed.   
  
Yukina nodded, smiling, and seemed calm, but her brian was going a million miles an hour trying to come up with something to distract the carrot top with. Kuwabara was laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Where had she seen that before? On just about every occasion that she'd seen Kuwabara. Why on earth was he always acting so strange around her? Suddenly, all the hints clicked together in realization and she blushed deeply. And, hadn't she admited that she felt something for him as well, last night? 'Oh well, you gotta jump into the water with both feet, right?' She thought, grabbing his shirt and kissing him very suddenly.   
  
Kuwabara paled. What was going on?! Well, he didn't really have time to think about it because Yukina pulled away, winked at him, then walked out once more. He laughed nervously and asked himself outloud, "Wonder what she puts in her tea... Eheh heh." Then followed her back downstairs, completly forgetting why on earth the was up there in the first place.   
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was just waking up, and found Hiei cuddled up against him... Grinning. He could easily remember what had happened last night, and was very glad that he could. He didn't want to be guessing if he'd done anything with Hiei. He looked at his watch, which he'd forgotten to take off, and would've shrieked if there wasn't a certian black haired tough guy grinning at him in his sleep. He smiled down at Hiei and slowly removed himself from the bed. He needed to take a shower, but there was no reason to wake up Hiei.   
  
Kurama stumbled into the bathroom and got a good look at himself in the mirror. His long, thick red hair was in shambles, his eyelids were drooping, and it appeared he had been drooling. Ah yes, very attractive. He needed to get fixed up before Hiei woke up, because, if he'd remembered correctly, Hiei was looking perfect. Kurama shed his clothes and turned the shower on. He would've liked to take a cold shower to help wake himself up, but the side effects weren't very glamerous, and he was looking bad enough, thank you.   
  
With a happy sigh, he stepped under the running water and closed his eyes, just standing there. He didn't close the shower curtian. For all the world, it appeared that he'd fallen asleep again.   
  
And while that was going on in the bathroom, Hiei was beginning to miss the extra warmpth in his bed. He opened his eyes, still half asleep, and rolled off the futon onto the floor. Hiei wasn't a morning person. Perhaps someone should tell him that it was around two in the afternoon. He glanced at the time, blinking twelve, must mean good, and trudged into the bathroom, where he prompty sliped on the now wet floor. Aparently, not closing the shower curtain made the floor wet.   
  
Hiei, of course, started yelling curses and woke up Kurama, who, still half asleep at the time, lept out of the shower to help him, and didn't realize that he was butt naked. Hiei looked up, Kurama looked down, and both blushed so much they thought they'd faint if any more blood rushed to their cheeks. Kurama gasped and, while trying to leap back into the shower, slipped, and fell, right on top of everyone's favorite fire demon. Hiei, in turn, looked up at Kurama and was at a loss for words. The only thing he could think to say wasn't apropriate for that situation... Oh well...  
  
"Nice ass, fox." Hiei said, then blushed even more than before. That was supposed to stay a thought!!  
  
Kurama looked back at his butt, and replied, as if it were natural, "You really think so? I thought I was eating to much sweets and-" He stopped and covered his face with his hands. Could he ever have been more embarassed in his life? Doubted it...  
  
"Oh, Inari..." He mumbled, so embarassed he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.   
  
Hiei, who could've made the situation alot worse with one of his sarcastic comments, thought about it for less than a second. He could never do that to Kurama. He grinned, slowly at first, then it broke out into a full smile. "Yeah, I do think your ass is nice." Then he was gone, out the door, faster than even Kurama could see. With a sigh, Kurama climbed back into the shower and finnished washing his hair.   
  
'What the hell just happened?!' He asked himself. Seemed like everyone was having weird expirences that day. But he couldn't help but grin when he walked out of the bathroom, holding a towel wrapped around his waist. To bad he didn't know that Hiei was getting dressed... right in the middle of the room. Kurama's eyes bugged and he turned around quickly, coughing. Hiei turned around as well, seeing Kurama standing there, wearing only a towel, while he was naked.   
  
They both had to hide their nose bleeds.  
  
Suddenly, while they were in the process of thinking up apologies, someone knocked on the door. Both paled and yelled, "Just one minute!!!" At the same time.   
  
"Uh, alright, but I just wanted to come and tell you guys to get up 'cause we're going swimming..." Yusuke said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, ok." Said Kurama, Hiei was silent, getting dressed. Of course, Kurama pouted and turned his back polietly.   
  
"Alright, fox, its safe. I'll leave so you can get dressed." Hiei mumbled, terribly embarassed. This wasn't the emotion he was planning on feeling most during this trip, but it was turning out that way, anyway.   
  
~~Ten Minutes Later 'cause Tori's running outta ideas for the bedroom scences~~  
  
Kurama walked downstairs, dressed only in some trunks to go swimming in, and looked around. When he didn't find anyone, he opened the 'fridge. Kurama was thirsty! But when he opened a can of soda, it sounded like someone was screaming from inside of it. Another yell came. Kurama himself was getting freaked out. "Don't worry!! I'll get you out!!" He yelled into the soda can, only to have a distant voice shriek and scream for help. He lept over to the sink and pullged the drain, then began to pour out his soda.   
  
The screaming continued. He shook out the can. And still, people screamed. Kurama searched the brown, fizzy liquid in the sink, and still, people screamed. Kurama frowned. Something wasn't right. He listened more carefully. Yes, screaming... But, that sounded like laughter. That was odd... Why would tiny humans laugh if they were stuck in his soda can?  
  
Wait a second... Splashing... Laughing... Kurama looked out the window and found everyone outside playin in the water. There was Yusuke surfing, trying to show off to Keiko, and Kuwabara, trying to beat Yusuke to show of to Yukina. Slowly, he unpluged the sink, threw away the empty can, and began to beat his head into the wall. Suddenly, a quiet chuckled emited from behind him.  
  
"Fox, you're going to dent the wall, and the little ningen girl will have a heart atack." Came the voice... The deep sexy one. Remember that one??? Yea!!  
  
Kurama spun around, blushing. He thought that was just about the only thing he'd been doing all weekend. "I was told to wait for you, but you looked so funny, searching your can for those ningens!!" Hiei said, bending over and laughing hard.   
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes and glared at the shorter demon. "Not funny, Hiei." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"Aww, poor baby." Hiei said, grinning at Kurama. "Hurt your pride, did I?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, much like his twin sister.   
  
Kurama, blushing ever-so-slightly more, nodding and scowled a little deeper.   
  
Hiei couln't help but grin. He looked so cute like that!! "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Hiei asked, likeing the way it put Kurama off guard every time he asked something like that.  
  
But Kurama was catching on. He thought that all Hiei wanted was a reaction, but, little did he know, Hiei really wanted to kiss the youko, and not just his wounded pride. Kurama smirked at Hiei and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah." He replied, trying to make his voice as deep and sexy as Hiei's himself.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, completly shocked.  
  
Kurama scratched the end of his nose, embarassed. "Well, yea, it might be nice..." He mumbled, terrified of how Hiei would react.  
  
Hiei grinned, slowly and walked forward, advancing on the dumstruck youko. Kurama leaned down slightly and Hiei had to stand on his tiptoes.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, their lips touched in their first kiss, each suprised more than they'd thought they would, at the emotions that they felt. Hiei wrapped his arms arms around Kurama's back and Hiei placed his hands on Hiei's face, and they made the kiss a little deeper...   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*cackles* im sorry, you're just gonna hafta wait, 'cause i really gotta go. I really do love you guys! REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!!! 


	6. Interesting Encounters and Spilt Lemonad...

A/n: I know, the last chapter was short, it had a horrible cliffie, and the kissing scene could've been alot better, but I had to get the chapter out or my rabid fans would've killed me XD I seriously thought you guys were gonna hate it, but you didn't ^^; so, I was really happy, but, seeing as how I was grounded and only had a little while to write the chapter, I thought it was good enough. I took about thirty minutes for me to throw that chapter together. It was sloppy, but I couldn't help it. This one will be alot longer and better.  
  
I just wanted to say that you guys almost made me cry with all the good reviews XD I was expecting flames, lol. But, anyways, long chapter, I love you guys! You dunno how happy I am 'cause of all the reviews XD *dances* here's the chapter!  
  
Hmm, right, well, I've been running out of ideas for something funny to happen. I need suggestions if this stories gonna keep goin'. Please review and tell me what YOU'D like to see! I'm all about the fans, people.   
  
~~~~~Interesing Encounters and Spilt Lemonade~~~~~  
  
~~Last Time~~  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, their lips touched in their first kiss, each suprised more than they'd thought they would, at the emotions that they felt. Hiei wrapped his arms arms around Kurama's back and Kurama placed his hands on Hiei's face, and they made the kiss a little deeper...   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and...  
  
~~Now...~~~  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow. Behind him stood a very freaked out looking Kuwabara, a Yukina who was smiling from ear to ear, and a Keiko who had her hands over a smile of her own.   
  
Kurama and Hiei stared at them, eyes wide, wondering what would happen.  
  
Yusuke shruged, walked over to the 'fridge, said, "Well, that's interesting," and opened his soda. Aparently, he didn't care that two of the most powerful demons in Makai, Nenginki, or anywhere, were gay. Kuwabara on the other hand, still looked rather freaked out, 'till a certain blue haired apparition 'accidentaly' stepped on his foot.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma! Was that your foot? I'm sorry. You really shouldn't just stand in the doorway, you know." She chastised, shaking her finger at him. Keiko was already in the cubbords, looking for something to make for lunch, while Yukina found her way inside to help. Kuwabara still stood there, sputtering something about how he couldn't beleive his eyes.  
  
Kurama shruged, and, embarassed, found himself sneeking off to the living room to see what was on T.V., forgetting about going outside. Hiei, who wouldn't be scared off by a bunch of ningens, sat down at the table and glared at Kuwabara. Inside Kuwabara's head, a mysterious voice was grumbling at him about how he was a 'damn homophobe'. The carrot top, in turn, freaked out more and thrashed around, looking for whoever was talking to him.  
  
"I am not a Fomohobe!" He yelled, and ran outside, thourghly confused and uncomfortable.  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrow and shruged innocently when everyone gave him a questioning glace. Everyone else shrugged and continued to make lunch. The demon snuck out of the room and into the living room, looking for Kurama. The youko was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, apparently bored to death. In reality he was deep in thought, replaying the kiss over and over in his head. He only came back to reality when he felt someone sit down on the couch next to him.   
  
Kurama jumped and looked over so fast he thought he got whip-lash. "Oh, Hiei, its you... About earlier..." He said, trying patheticly to explain.  
  
Hiei shrugged and, was it Kurama's imagination?, grinned. "No problem, although our kiss was interupted..." He said thoughtfully. Kurama blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Hiei rolled his eyes, grinning, and turned back to watch the television. Kurama grinned and flipped the channel again, not really paying attention to what was on anymore.  
  
~~Later 'cause I'm running out of ideas again *sheepish grin*~~  
  
"Lunch's ready!" Keiko called, hording everyone into the kitchen for some much needed food. Kuwabara was shoved in by Yukina, eyeing Hiei. Kurama was the last to enter, still embarassed. Yusuke grabbed another soda and tossed it to Keiko, who blushed slightly. It was very aparent that they were flirting, and they weren't the only ones. Kuwabara pulled Yukina's chair out for her, smiling excitedly. Hiei raised an eyebrow at them, and Kurama shrugged in responce. They didn't have to win each other over with silly public displays like that.   
  
Hiei sat down, making sure there was a seat next to him for Kurama. Kurama, in turn, made sure that Hiei had something to drink, and access to everything on the table.   
  
Kuwabara, who had to sit next to Hiei as well, was giving him funny looks all during lunch. Yukina tried to help as much as possible, but Kuwabara was still nervous and uncompfortable around the two demons all afternoon. Hiei was the first to notice.  
  
'Hn, fox, I beleive we've scared the oaf.' Hiei thought to Kurama.  
  
Kurama smiled and continued to eat his sandwhich. 'Yes, I think we have, and just what are we going to do about it?'  
  
'... Freak him out more?' Hiei thought, accually hesitant.   
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei and wiggled his eyebrows slightly, almost making Hiei spew his drink out over the table. The little fire demon glanced sideways at Kurama, eyes half lidded, and grinned, sending shivers up Kurama's spine. He blushed and looked back down at his sandwich, poking it with a fork. When he looked up to get his lemonade (An: XD LEMONade *giggles* sorry, about that ^^; ) he found it gone. Glancing around, Kurama found the theif to be none other than Hiei, sipping *his* lemonade, and smiling at him over the rim of the cup.   
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow acusingly, but said nothing. Instead, he reached across Hiei's plate to grab his drink, rubbing his arm with Hiei's purposly. Hiei's face turned red, and he busied himself with Kurama's glass, not watching Kurama. Kurama was also pretending to pay attention to something else as well. But when they both looked up, wondering why things were so quiet, they found everyone stareing at them.   
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?", while looking nervously around the table.   
  
Yusuke raised both of his eyebrows, as if asking 'Is he serious?', and said, "Aww, c'mon, Kurama, we catch you two making out in the kitchen, and then you're playing footsies all through lunch. You can tell us! What's going on between you two?" He asked, leaning forward.  
  
Kurama stood up, winked at Hiei, and said in his most innocent voice, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Yusuke." And took his plate to the sink to wash it. Hiei chuckled, rubbing his nose knowingly.   
  
"Alright, if he ain't talking, you tell us, Hiei." Yusuke said, watching the little koorime.  
  
Hiei glanced at Yusuke, and, without saying a word, got up to help Kurama with the dishes. Or at least give him *his* to wash. Then Hiei found himself outside, sitting under a large weeping willow that shaded him and his pale skin from most of the brutal afternoon sunlight.   
  
Keiko smiled almost evily and grabbed Yukina by the arm. "Well just let you boys take care of the dishes." She said, winking at Yusuke, then dragging Yukina out of the room, who was busy assuring Keiko that it was no trouble at all for her to help.  
  
When they were in the other room, Keiko placed one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the blue haired apparition. "Yukina, you hafta keep your man in check, or he'll end up ruling your whole life!"  
  
"Not Kazuma!" Yukina said, eyes wide.  
  
But Keiko just raised her eyebrows sternly, and replied, "Yes. Its always the nice ones who turn out bad. That's why I'm not worried about Yusuke." She said, and rolled her eyes.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Yusuke sighed temporary defeat, and cleaned up the table, making Kuwabara help. "C'mon, Kuwabara, the dishes aren't going to wash themselves." He said, elbowing the tall red head.  
  
"Gah! Stop it, Urameshi, I'm thinking!" Kuwabara replied, then went back to staring off in space.  
  
Yusuke gasped in mock surpise. "Oh my kami! Kuwabara's THINKING?! Call the press, folks, its the Apocolyps!!" He raved while walking over to the sink.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, then stomped out of the room.  
  
Kurama sighed, rinsing out a glass.   
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "I'll dry, while you tell me what's up?" He asked, taking the cup and drying it out with a towel.  
  
"Seriously, Yusuke? I don't know... And with Kuwabara acting like that, I don't know how its going to continue." He replied, studing the silverware that lay under the soap and water in the sink.  
  
"Ah, don't pay any attenion to Kuwabaka, he's just worried about how Yukina's gonna take this. But I think she knew all along." He said, being insightful for once. (A/n: Wah! Second sign of the end of the world! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!)  
  
Kurama grinned slightly and nodded, rising off the spoon he held. "I hope your right. I wouldn't want Hiei to put a stop to what we've got going because Yukina wasn't happy about it. As for Mother, I can hide stuff just fine." He said, unplugging the sink and listening to the water drain out of it.  
  
"Alright, enough talk. Lets get outside! I can feel my skin getting paler." Yusuke ranted, going to round up the others to get them all outside. Kurama found this a perfect time to go visit a very lonely looking demon.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama walk outside and had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. He sure was glad that Kurama couldn't read minds! He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Kurama knowing what he had been thinking of...  
  
"Hello, Hiei. You probably should be wearing sunscreen. Your cheeks look a little burnt as it is. Want to use some of mine?" Kurama asked, a bit akwardly, coming to sit down by Hiei.  
  
Hiei only blinked and nodded, suprised by Kurama's, well, normal-ness. Yes, of course he was acting a bit akward, but he was acting more normal that Hiei felt! Well, accually, the sun was making Hiei want to go inside. To their bed room. With Kurama. Nude. And-  
  
"Here you are, Hiei." Kurama said, starling the fire demon with his quick return with the sunscreen. "You thirsty?" He asked, offering the glass of lemonade he held. "Yukina thought you might want some, and sent me out to ask you." Kurama explained, hoping Hiei wasn't thirsty so he wouldn't hafta go back inside and get another glass.  
  
"Yes, but not very. We can share." Hiei said, slathering on the white goo.  
  
Kurama blushed and nodded, sitting down next to Hiei and picking up the abused bottle of sunscreen. He, in turn, rubbed some on his arms and neck and just about every where that he could reach. (A/n: Oh yeah. Just think about that for a minute... *drools* *nose bleed* OO; *cough* ^^; ) Hiei shook his head, seeing that the fox's back was still exposed and that he couldn't reach it.   
  
The youko jumped and yelped slightly when he felt a pair of cold hands sliding over his back. He looked over his shoulder to find Hiei rubbing sunscreen on his back, his cheeks redder than they were before. "Uhm, *ahem*, thanks Hiei. I always get sunburned on my back." Hiei nodded and grinned at Kurama slightly.   
  
Once Kurama was effectivly lathered up, he took the now practicly half empty bottle and motioned for Hiei to turn around. And he complied, although he did it slightly slow and akwardly. Oh the thoughts in that demon's mind... "YOW! That's cold!!" Hiei said, eyes wide.  
  
Kurama grinned a very preditorial grin and massaged the lotion into Hiei's skin. "Sorry," He said, not meaning it one bit.  
  
"Hn, no you're not." Hiei said, returning the grin.   
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Prove it!"   
  
Hiei smiled wickedly and turned around, practicly sitting in Kurama's lap now, and advanced slowly, as if to kiss the youko. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned forward, only to have cold splatter all over his midsection. Kurama yelped and fell backwards, trying to whipe off the excess lotion, spilling lemonade all over himself in the process.  
  
Hiei, of course, was now posioned directly on top of Kurama, and was grinning quiet evily. Kurama, finally noticing Hiei straddling him, blushed profusly and scowled up at the little fire demon. "Hiei! That wasn't fair!" Kurama pouted. Why did this seem familar?  
  
Suddenly Hiei leaned forward quickly, almost fell, on Kurama, one arm on each side of his head. "I'll make it up to you later," he whispered. Their lips touched for a breif second, the fire sparked once more, but then Hiei was gone. Kurama frowned and sat up, only to hear the others walking outside, talking about going somewhere in town tonight.  
  
"Uh, Kurama?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He seemed to still be covered sunscreen and lemonade.  
  
"Woops. Messy me." Kurama said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Last one in the water's a rotton egg!" He yelled, and rand down to the beach with a speed that would rival Hiei's. The cold water would do him some good... And where on nengenki did Hiei go. He wanted another kiss...  
  
The others were a bit slower at getting down to the water.   
  
After about fifteen minutes in the water, Hiei returned, and was less enthusiastic about swimming than everyone else. In fact, he took to the water like a cat, you could say. At first he dipped his foot in and found in unplesently cold, and slowly wadded into the water, up to the point of where the waves were nearly over his head. The moody fire demon grumbled when his hair got wet, and was basicly just being grumpy.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, want to try surfing?" Kurama asked, walking along the beach floor to Hiei, who was standing on a rock so he wouldn't drown.   
  
"No, I think I'll watch you instead." He replied, steadying himself once more after the fox swam away. It was hard to stay on that slippery rock!  
  
Yusuke came to stand beside Hiei while he watched Kurama surfing intently. "He's pretty good, isn't he?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei grinned, so absorbed he was in the youko, and replied in a distant voice. "You have no idea..."  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow and grinned evily. Obviously Hiei wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Oh, really?" Yusuke asked, not changing the tone in his voice from his earlier question. He didn't want to startle Hiei out of his current dream like state.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I mean-" Suddenly, Hiei stopped and looked over at Yusuke in horror. And, being as he was in the water, he couldn't run away! How embarassing! "Damn it, Yusuke!" Hiei yelled, death glaring at the other.  
  
But, of course, Yusuke didn't notice. He was to busy laughing his head off and poiting at the miffed fire demon. Kurama raised an eyebrow and sat down on his surf board and paddled himself over to see what was going on. When Yusuke finally noticed that Kurama was there, he smiled more evily and asked, "Hey, Kurama, I wonder why the water's so warm over here..."   
  
Hiei, of course, didn't realize that being a fire demon was going to make the water around him warmer than normal, and splashed Yusuke, scowling at him. "Not funny."   
  
Kurama shook his head at Yusuke and said, "Nice knowing you."  
  
Yusuke in turn, splashed Hiei back, just around the time a nice wave was comming in, bringing with it the tide, and sending the short fire demon off his rock and into water higher than what he could stand. Maybe he should've told the others he couldn't swim? Sounded like a good idea... 'specially when he was floating around under the water... unable to find his way back to the surface.  
  
After a few seconds Kurama frowned when his friend didn't come back up, and looked and Yusuke, who shruged. Kurama's eyes widened and he lept off his surf board. Hiei was drowning!! Under the water, Kurama opened his eyes and was greeted with the stinging ocean water, tons of dirty, satly, ocean water. Through the darkness, Kurama saw a rock and pointy hair. Hiei! In an instant, Kurama was over there, reaching his hand out to the little fire demon. Hiei grabbed his hand and Kurama pulled him up to the surface.   
  
"Hiei! Are you alright?!" Kurama asked, gasping for breath and holding the other bridal style. Hiei coughed and sputtered and looked all around abused, but, basicly, alright.  
  
"I'll be fine kitsune. Now, take me inside before the others start to crowd around!" Hiei commanded, blushing furiously.  
  
"As you wish." Kurama said, grinning and leaping off the rock into shallower water. He could have easily put Hiei down, but didn't, carring him into the house. Hiei scowled but didn't complain. For some reason, his legs felt slightly rubbery. (A/n: Ever been close to drowning like Hiei? That happens to your legs... Well, at least it did to mine in all those numerous occasions... Jumping into the pool, trying to walk across the pool which aparently got deep in the middle, falling off the boat... *cough*... right, back to the story ^^; ) How was he going to live this down?! Him! Hiei! Not being able to swim! How sad was that... He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck, silently telling him not to put him down.  
  
The others raised eyebrows. Yukina wanted to go after her brother, but Keiko said it was probably best that they leave Hiei alone right now.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably really embarassed." Yusuke agreed, nodding at Keiko and Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara, of course, was busy laughing. "Ahahah! He can't swim!! Ahah-blub-gurgle... ect, ect, ect." Yusuke scowled at the oaf while he held him under the water while Kuwabara flailed around.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama grabbed a towel from the bathroom in their bedroom and gave it to Hiei, who was currently sitting on the sink and pouting. Kurama grinned at him.  
  
"Now, did you hit your head? Any cuts? Internal bleeding?" He asked, trying to lighten up the fire demon's mood.  
  
Hiei only scowled and shook his head, drying his hair off. "Hn."  
  
"Why don't you take a shower, and I'll go tell the other's you'll live." Kurama said, heading out the bathroom and into their room. Once he reached the door, he heard a deep voice asking him something.  
  
"Please kitsune, don't make me sound as pathetic as I feel?"   
  
Kurama couldn't help but grin alittle. "Of course not, Hiei." He was happy that the usually aloof Hiei was being this open with him. When he heard the shower turn out, the reincarnated youko trotted down the stairs and back outside, where he saw everyone splashing at Kuwabara, who was currently yelling something that sounded like 'Uncle'. When Yukina saw only Kurama returning, she frowned and swam back to shore, followed by Keiko, Yusuke, and a water logged Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama, is he alright?" Yukina asked hopfully.  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. I believe his pride is wounded more than anything. Its best to just leave him be."   
  
Yukina sighed with releif. "Thank goodness." Then she looked up at the sun and saw that it was indeed getting late. "I beleive that its about seven'o'clock. The sun won't be setting for a good hour or two. Should we venture into the city for, what did you call them Keiko?" Yukina asked, looking over at the other female.  
  
Keiko grinned and grabbed her towel off a bench and started drying off her hair. "Burgers," She supplied for the apparition, wrapping her now damp towel around her waist, not liking the feeling that she was being watched. Yusuke, of course, was standing behind her, forgetting the water bottle he held perched above his face, eyes wide, blinking at Keiko.   
  
Kurama grinned and shook his head, picking up his own towel.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry. Lemme go get dressed and we'll drive into town to get something to eat." Yusuke said, walking back into the house.  
  
"Hold on, you're rising those feet off first. You're not going to track sand all through my grandparents house!" Keiko said, grabbing Yusuke's arm and leading him off to one of those enclosed outside shower things that they have at the beach. (A/n: Gah, you know what I'm talking about, right? Like out houses XD I've seen them before... But, sadly, I live to far inland to go to the beach often, so I wouldn't really know *cough* Lets just say, for my non-exsistant plot's state, they're there) Yusuke grinned and followed, rubbing the back of his head speeishly.   
  
Yukina grinned at the two of them and followed. She wanted to go into town to, but needed to rinse off as well. Kuwabara followed like a sad puppy, and Kurama raised an eyebrow, and followed as well. He needed to get the sand out of his hair. Once the three of them were rinsed off, they stood outside the little wooden building, waiting for Keiko and Yusuke to come back. And waited. And waited... And *yawn* waited... Well, maybe for about seven minutes before they got to impatient.   
  
Kuwabara stalked back in, ravenous by this time, and Kurama followed, wondering if anything had happened to the two. Not that Yusuke couldn't take care of himself, but he might need some help. They found the one door that was closed and rammed on it a few times. No answer.   
  
Kuwabara scowled at the door and yelled, "Urameshi! Are you in there?!" Again, no answer. Finally, Kuwabara ripped open the door and found the two locked in a passionate kiss. The two cought in the act lept apart and blinked innocently at Kuwabara and Kurama, who were staring at them with wide eyes, blinking as well. Kurama cleared his throat.  
  
"*Ahem* Well... This is akward." He said, trying to cover a smile with his hand.   
  
Yusuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Keiko hid her face in her hands. "You got that right... Well, no more akaward than when we cought you and Hiei in the act, Kurama, so, we'll call it even?" Yusuke asked, grinning.  
  
Kurama laughed and nodded. "Alright Yusuke, its even. But you better go get that food soon, before Kuwabara eats the house down." He said, grinning at the ravenous young man beside him. Kuwabara laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Alright, c'mon. You commin' Kurama?" Asked Yusuke, walking back to the house with shoes on to get his keys.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here. I have to make sure that Hiei is alright after all, and not just saying that." He said, following Yusuke to the house.   
  
Yusuke grinned and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Sure, what ever you say, Kurama." He said, and was out the door before Kurama could retalitate. He shrugged in defeate and walked back outside to sit on the log that he found Hiei on the first night they were there. He sat down, staring off into the ocean. This was the best day of his life... He and Hiei confessed their feelings to one another, he'd gotten a kiss or two, and... well, alot of exciting discoveries had happened this weekend.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a very familiar energy signiture walking up behind him. Kurama playfully ignored him, pretending he didn't notice. Hiei grinned and tapped Kurama on his left shoulder, standing on his right. Kurama jumped and looked to the left, and saw no one. He looked to the right, and Hiei had expertly dodged his gaze, zipping over to the left. Kurama grinned slightly, faked looking left then looked right, finding Hiei.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kurama yelled, flinging his arms out to catch the smaller demon. But Hiei was just to fast for him.  
  
"Not yet fox, you hafta catch me first!" Hiei said, running bare foot as the ocean waves lapped at his feet, the last rays of sunlight making him glow.  
  
Kurama smiled with pure delight and chased the demon who was going slow enough to let him catch him. Kurama reached the fire demon and tackled him, rolling over so that he lay ontop of Hiei, grinning down at him. The waves lapped up at them, comming up to almost the tip of Hiei's hair, once more wetting it. Hiei smiled, a true smile, not a grin or smirk, up at the fox, and kissed him lightly.  
  
Kurama returned the kiss, yet broke it suddenly. Hiei frowned, worried. "I-... I don't think I want this moment to ever stop, Hiei." Kurama said, quietly.  
  
"Hai, me either, my silly little fox. Now kiss me again, before this water cools us off to much..." Hiei commanded, and Kurama implied. He kissed him slowly at first, hands traveling down the other's body to find Hiei's hands, and linked his fingers with Hiei's. Their kiss deepened, and the world around them melted away...  
  
~~~  
  
Alright, that's it ^^ I could end it there but... NOPE! There's more to come, with the next installment of: Weekend Getaway. Remember, review and tell me what you wanna see! You're authoress is running outta ideas! XD This chapter was what you wanted, ne? Fluffiness, wonderful, wonderful fluffy moments. I prolly will write a lemon, but I wont post it here. I'll tell you were it will be when we get to that point. I love you guys!! 


	7. The End

A/n: That's right people. This is the end u.u Im sorry, but this story just died. Please don't hate me sobs

But, good news, I'm writing a new one :D I dun know the name yet... Or the plot... cough But its deffinatly gonna be Hiei/Kurama.

I take requests! Please, leave me something to do! I have plot-lexia. Go to my profile thinger for more info, but yeah... I need idea's folks. My brain died, and I'm trying to revive with school... XD Not! Its dieing more! sobs

Please help? big cute puppy dog eyes

I love y'all, thanks for being wonderful readers.


End file.
